Silver Wolf, Crimson Fox
by Azure Blade Ragna
Summary: Anko is Naruto's Age she has the Kyuubi and Naruto has a ten tailed wolf. see how it unfoldes
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my second fanfiction.

There will be several distinct changes from the normal naruto-verse that will reveal themselves through the story.

Text between '' is thought.

Text between "" is spoken

Let's begin.

Konoha's Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze was sitting in his office listening to the roars of the Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi, and ten-tailed wolf Arcanine as they were heading towards Konoha. He and his best friend, Altair Mitarashi, were preparing to use the Shiki Fuin to seal the Bijou into their newborn children Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi. Altair would seal the Kyuubi into Anko and Minato would seal Arcanine into Naruto. They insured that they would never be alone as well because they had signed a marriage contract between the two. The reason that they did this was that was what their late wives wanted them to do before they died in child birth from the force of the chakra from the two beasts.

(Two hours later)

"Hold the line, the Fourth Hokage and the ANBU head captain are on their way!" screamed a random ANBU member.

Not five minutes after this was said there was a giant explosion of smoke. After it was blown away it was revealed to be the summon of two giant toads. The toads fought the bijou while their summoner's started to go through the hand seals for the Shiki Fuin when finished they sealed their respective beasts in their children. When the Third Hokage arrived on the scene as the toads set the two infants down on the ground before they disappeared back to the summon realm. When he saw the seals on their stomachs he knew he would have been in for a rough time with the council if Minato hadn't disbanded the civilian council and found out Danzo and the other adviser's plan's to betray Konoha to Iwa for control of it after they killed every Namikaze there was in Konoha and had them executed for treason. As it was all that was left was the Shinobi Council and they knew that the seals would hold.

(Time skip 13 years)

It was graduation day at the shinobi academy and Naruto and Anko were currently talking to each other and their tenants through their mind link they shared and had shared since the kidnapping attempt on them by Iwa when they were six and had been terrified enough that they went in to their minds and met their Bijou who set up the mind link after they were rescued.

'So do you think we can pass today Naruto?' Anko asked.

'Of course we can with the jutsu the old man taught us because we can't make regular clones.' Said Naruto.

While Naruto was reassuring Anko the list reached their names to take the test since they were the last ones to take the test. When they entered the room their teacher asked them to do the regular academy techniques. They each did transform, replacement, and clone with no hand seals when they were asked to do an extra technique of their choice the each gave a crazed grin. Naruto performed his father's signature technique to get behind their teacher scaring him to death. Anko used a technique the Kyuubi taught her and Naruto. It was called fox-fire, she threw the deep purple flame in front of their teacher blowing a hole through o the next floor, causing the teacher to fall on his ass when he fell backwards.

"So did we pass Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you did Naruto. Here are your Head-bands." Iruka said handing them their head-bands.

"Told you we would pass didn't I Anko." Said Naruto

"True…I have a graduation present for you Naruto." Said Anko

"What?" Asked Naruto.

That was all he had time for as Anko pulled him down into a very passionate kiss. He wasted no time in returning the kiss and deepening it.

Iruka just looked on at this, he had become used to this since they started to date when they were eleven. It had only gotten even more serious between them when the Hokage had told them of their marriage contract when they turned thirteen.

"All right you two we need to go tell the teams are." Said Iruka

"All right lets go." Said Anko

After Naruto and Anko sat back down with their fore-head protectors Iruka started to read off the teams. Nether paid any attention till team seven was called.

"Team seven will have four people due to the number of students that passed. The team will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha," at this Naruto and Sasuke gave each other high fives and Anko gave Naruto a kiss. "And Sakura Haruno" when he said this everyone heard three thuds and a screeching banshee. Everyone looked over to see Naruto, Anko, and Sasuke's heads on their table and Sakura up screeching about some shit about true love concurs all and how she would have Sasuke and Naruto all to herself or some such shit to the rest of the girls and glaring at Anko and yelling at her get away from her Sasuke and Naruto seemingly at the exact same time while they were thinking of how to get rid of her. "Anyway your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Finished Iruka after Sakura finally calmed down.

(Four hours later)

They had left and gone to lunch taken their time came back and waited three hours for their sensei they were all pissed.

"WERE THE HELL IS HE!" Screamed Anko.

As soon as she said this the man they know as their sensei walked in. When Anko saw the book he had in his hand she got even more pissed.

"Hey meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi before he teleported away.

Sakura simply walked out the door for the long trek to the roof ten floors away. As soon as she was gone Naruto signaled Anko and Sasuke over and used Hirishin to get them to the room. When they all showed up they got a good look at their sensei. Standard jonin outfit, dark blue mask that hid everything from the nose down, gravity defying grey hair, and his head-band covering his left eye. While they were doing this he took a good look at them. Naruto was wearing black steel-toe combat boots, black pant with pockets for scrolls and a silver stripe down the side, a dark grey t-shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, and a dark silver long-sleeved trench coat with dark crimson flames on the bottom, he also had his parent's swords Tetsiga and Regret on his back with a hilt over each shoulder. Anko was wearing black Kunochi sandals, black jeans with scroll pockets, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, and a dark crimson trench coat with dark silver flames and no sleeves, she also had her mother's sword Benihime on her back with the hilt over her right shoulder. Sasuke was wearing black combat boots, dark grey pants with scroll pockets, a dark blue muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, and a black jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back, he also had a standard katana on his back with the hilt over his right shoulder, and a standard washicaza on his right hip to draw with his left hand. Finally Sakura (who by now had gotten up there) was wearing plan blue shinobi sandals, black biker shorts, and a bright kill me pink dress.

"Alright now that we're all here say your name, likes, dislikes, hobby's, and dreams. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, no hobbies, and my dream… you're not old enough.

'All we learned was his name' thought Sakura.

"You next banshee." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes (Looks at Sasuke and Naruto and giggles), my hobbies (Looks at Sasuke and Naruto and squeals), dreams (Looks at Sasuke and Naruto and starts drooling and giggling pervertedly."

"Your dislikes?" Asked Kakashi.

"ANKO" She screamed

'Great a fan-girl' thought Kakashi.

"Anko you next." He said.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, my boyfriend Naruto, and my friend, I hate Sakura and the rest of Naruto and Sasuke's fan-girls, my hobbies are training and spending time with Naruto, and my dream is to marry Naruto and have a family."

'Already knew most of that but, that's because I already knew them personally'

"Naruto, next." He said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are ramen, my girlfriend Anko, and all my friends, I hate all of my fan-girls, my hobbies are training and Spending time with Anko, and my dream is to be the best ninja in the village and to marry Anko."

'Same thing as with Anko no real need for introduction.' Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke your last." He said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are spending time with my friends, I hate all of my fan-girls, my hobby is training, and my dream is to find the right girl and start a family."

'Alright he has potential…well everyone on this team does but Sakura.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright team meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven for you test to see of you can become genin. See ya." Said Kakashi and with that he teleported away.

(The next day)

Sakura was pissed she had been there for three hours and no one else was there. She waited another hour before the rest of her team showed up and they started.

(Two hours later)

Naruto, Anko, and Sasuke were all watching Kakashi he and finished of Sakura almost as soon as the test started. They made a plan to use Kakashi's weakness against him. They jumped down and Naruto started the plan when he got Kakashi's attention.

"Kakashi sensei the ending of icha-icha paradise is…." He said

"NO. NO SPOILERS." Kakashi screamed with his ears covered and eyes squeezed shut. The next thing he heard was a tinkling sound. He looked up to see Anko and Sasuke with the bells.

"You three pass. Now as for Sakura." Kakashi said

Said person just now walked out of the woods.

"Sakura you failed the test only three of you could pass you failed your back in the academy starting tomorrow. The rest of you we start missions tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

(Two months later)

Team seven had just caught the dayomos wife's cat for the tenth time in a week.

"Alright you four have qualified for a c rank mission. Send in the client." Said Sarutobi.

When he said this a drunken old man walked in and started complaining about having brats as guards. After the following fiasco the agreed to meet at the gate in an hour. When they all arrived at the gate they headed out to the land of waves.

The next chapter starts the wave ark.

Please read and review.

See ya then.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two.

This chapter introduces a new OC and clan

Here we go.

Team seven and Tazuna were walking along the road to the wave village they had left the day before. As they were walking along they passed a puddle everyone but Tazuna knew it was a genjutsu so Kakashi fell back to see who they were after. Shortly after they passed two figures rose out of the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kakashi shredding him into pieces.

"One down." Said the one in the cloak, before they took off towards Tazuna.

As they were about to reach him they were yanked backward by their chain that they didn't notice had been pinned to the ground by kunai thrown by the genin. They unhooked the chain only to freeze when they noticed all the swords held ready to kill them they gave up so they could live and told them who they were after they tied them to a tree and left.

"Tazuna why were they after you?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well you see it's like this….." Said Tazuna

(After the sob story)

They continued on to wave and when they were about ten miles from where they encountered the demon brothers they noticed an unusual scent in the air. It had a slightly metallic scent to it that they all knew was the smell of fresh blood. After they realized what it was they hurried down the road. When they turned the corner…what they found was surprising and at the same time grotesque. They had found a band of bandits but they were all dead and bloody from sword and fist wounds. But they noticed that the scene was a few hours old. As they were checking for survivors they found a hooded person that was the same age as the genin and he was alive but very weak and bleeding heavily from a sword wound on his chest.

"ANKO GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked Anko as she ran up.

"We need help healing him." Sasuke said.

"Alright move." She said.

She started to use her medical ninjutsu to heal the young man. After she was done he started to wake-up.

"Where am I?" he asked when he was fully awake.

"You're on the road to wave country. We found you heavily wounded in the middle of a bunch of dead bandits and healed you." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you, my name is Daza." He said.

"Good to meet you I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm the great bridge builder Tazuna"

"I'm the sensei Kakashi Hatake."

"I would like to come with you is that alright?"Asked Daza.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"I always wanted to become a ninja, but I come from the mist village and when I was very young my parents and I had to flee because of our kekkai genkai." Daza said.

"What is your clan name and kekkai genkai?" asked Sasuke.

"We have no clan name, but we call ourselves the Minotaur clan because our bloodline is called strength of the bull and as you can guess from the name it gives us super human strength without using chakra." Said Daza.

"I see but I can't watch over some untrained kid even if they have a kekkai genkai."Said Kakashi.

"No need to worry before they died my parents trained me and after that I traveled with their friend and his apprentices that fled with us." Said Daza.

"Fine you can come if you want and join the leaf village if the Hokage lets you after this mission." Said Kakashi.

"Alright let me go change first since these clothes are ruined." Said Daza.

"Alright hurry." Said Kakashi.

Ten minutes later Daza walked out of the woods in his new clothes that consisted of black combat boots, dark grey camaflouge pants with scroll pockets, a sleeveless muscle shirt, a black jacket with red stripes on the arms and a red bulls head on the back, armored gauntlets with a clear crystal orb set in the back of the hand, and a zanbato strapped to his back.

"Hey Daza can I see your zanbato for a second?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure." Daza said as he handed it to Naruto

The sword blade looked like an oversized broadsword blade, it had two pieces of flat metal coming of the end of the sword at a downward angle, and the hilt was the traditional round one wrapped in black leather. It wasn't until Naruto looked at the black design on the part of the blade near the hilt that he recognized it for what it was.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad he isn't our enemy." Said Naruto

"Why?" Asked Kakashi.

"That zanbato he has is the legendary sword of ten powers, Glory which means his gauntlets are the gauntlets of the five elements." Said Naruto surprising Kakashi at his knowledge of weapons and the fact that their new friend had the last the six legendary transformation swords and he held the gauntlets of the five elements which meant he could use any of the elemental jutsu there were.

"Well I don't think we'll have any problems on this mission." Said Kakashi.

"Why?" Asked Daza.

"Didn't you notice that my genin had the other Five of the legendary transformation blades?" Kakashi asked.

Daza was surprised at this but when he looked at their swords he saw that Kakashi spook the truth. He saw the black and gold hits of the legendary swords of the thunder god and there black sheaths with yellow lightning bolt design on Sasuke's back and hip. He saw the black and silver hilt of the legendary sword Regret and the white and gold hilt of the legendary sword tetsiga on Naruto's back. And finally he saw the dark red and gold hilt of the legendary sword Benihime on Anko's back.

"Well this is defiantly the strongest team I've ever seen of genin. Even more so if after this the Hokage lets me join the leaf village and be on your team." Said Daza.

(A week later)

They had been traveling and training for a week since they had healed Daza and he had joined their group. They had just climbed out of the boat that had brought them to the land of waves. As they walked along the fog they were in started to thicken. After they had walked five miles they heard a whistling sound in the air.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yelled Kakashi after he realized what it was.

Sasuke dove to the ground at the call, followed by Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi who dragged down Tazuna. After they were down they noticed Daza was still standing. Just as Kakashi was going to yell at him to get down again, the whistling noise was on top of them. Daza simply reached out his hand and caught the hilt of the massive zanbato someone had thrown at them.

'This blade….this is sensei's blade.' Thought Daza when he saw the sword he caught. After that thought all he did was grin.

Everyone but Daza turned when they heard a laugh. "So one of you does have some skill, no wonder Gozu and Meizu lost." Said the man in the tree.

"Now now, you already knew I could do that." Said Daza making the man start at his voice.

After Daza turned around you would have thought the man had seen a ghost with how pale he went.

"It's good to see you again Zabuza-Sensei, but I'm disappointed that you would work for a man like Gato." Said Daza as he walked toward Zabuza with the zanbato in his hand.

"Daza you're still alive we thought you were dead." Said Zabuza with a stunned expression.

"Nope, but I would have been today if they hadn't shown up. I was attacked by Gato's bandits on my way to wave because I heard you were seen around here. Also tell Haku, Gozu, and Meizu to come out of the trees." Said Daza.

No sooner had he said that and tossed Zabuza his sword then Gozu and Meizu stepped out of the woods and following them a black, blue, and brown blur shot out and tackled Daza to the ground. When the dust settled everyone looked at was the dust cloud was to see a very amusing sight. Daza was on his back on the ground with anime swirls for eyes and a black headed girl with her arms around him and her head buried in his chest. Everyone just broke down laughing at the sight.

(3 hours later)

After the incident with Daza and Haku Zabuza, her, and the demon brothers decided to join Konoha with Daza. They had arrived at Tazuna's village not long after and they were all training for whoever Gato hired to take their place.

(At Gato's hideout)

"Damnit, I hire those basterds to kill the old man and they decide to help him instead. Fine I'll just get who I wanted before." Ranted Gato.

Here is the end of wave part 1.

The next chapter has the other part.

Till next time.


End file.
